


Protective

by bickz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dumb little fic i wrote and sent to someone on tumblr. (some revision)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

Jean never thought much of the little blonde that follows Eren around. The small boy is quiet and mousey, and whenever he does speak up he sounds unsure and weak. Jean wasn't even sure of the blonde's name until they made it into the Survey Corps. Armin. What an odd name for an even more peculiar boy. Their relationship never went past the occasional nod as they passed by each other. But they were soon brought closer by that punk Eren with his weird Titan-shifting abilities. 

Jean found himself running into Armin more and more; he even saved the blonde's life a few times. However, Jean never felt like Armin was indebted to him. Something about the boy reminded Jean of someone he met before. Armin definitely doesn't look like anyone he knows. But his quietness, intelligence, and his love for peace strike some sort of nostalgia in Jean. And those thoughts cause an aching in his chest for a lost comrade. Maybe that is why Jean began to find himself drawn to Armin. 

Jean went out of his way to find the small boy and stick by his side protectively. It took some time for Armin to finally realise what was going on -- at least, he didn't let on that he knew. He confronts Jean one day, a bewildered look on his face. 

"Jean? Why do you follow me around?" 

The taller boy instantly becomes flustered and he turns away. "Wh-what? I'm not following you! Where would you--" 

"Jean." He faces Armin at the interruption, a serious look on the blonde's face. 

Jean brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck, embarrassment clear on his face as he avoids eye contact. "I...I'm just looking out for you," Jean confesses. 

"Because of what happened to Marco?" Jean's eyes go wide and his face blanches. He slowly meets Armin's solemn blue eyes. Jean's face contorts to one of sorrow. 

"I let him die. I was so stupid. I turned away and then--" 

"Jean, it wasn't your fault," Armin cuts him off. He steps forward to place a hand on Jean's shoulder. "He wanted to protect you. He decided his own fate. It wasn't your fault." 

Jean feels a pain in his chest as a lump forms in the back of his throat. The thought of the freckled boy always does this to Jean. In the confines of his room, he could just weep. But not in front of Armin. Jean angles his body away and moves to leave. But Armin's hand slides from Jean's shoulder down his arm to grab his wrist. "Jean. Stop bottling it up. It won't do you any good," Armin insists. His face is desperate as he pleads with his comrade. 

Jean halts and hesitates a moment. He eventually turns around, his cheeks wet with escaped tears. Armin can't help the pang of guilt in his chest for doing this to Jean. He just wants to help his friend. Without warning, the blonde steps forward and throws his arms around Jean. The taller boy stiffens at the contact, his eyes wide in surprise. He hasn't been hugged in so long. Jean finally gives in and leans down and buries his face in the crook of Armin's neck. He stops holding back all at once, his back shaking with his muffled sobs. Armin rubs his hands up and down Jean's back, trying to soothe him. 

"It's okay, Jean. I've got you," the blonde whispers as he feels Jean's arms wrap around his back. They remain like that for a while until Jean's sobs begin to subside. 

"Thank you, Armin," he says quietly. 

And the blonde can't help the small grin that passes over his face. "Anytime."


End file.
